30rockfandomcom-20200215-history
Blind Date
JACK PLAYS MATCHMAKER, SETTING LIZ UP ON A BLIND DATE — Confident he can fix both Liz Lemon's sketch show and sex life, overbearing boss Jack sets Liz up on a blind date with his friend Thomas. With Liz readying herself for her blind date, Jack infiltrates the writers' weekly poker game. NBC Press Release – Wednesday, November 1, 2006 Quotes :Liz: Kenneth, why did you bet that terrible hand? :Kenneth: Why? Because I believe life is for the living. I believe in taking risks and biting off more than you can chew. And also, people were yelling and I got confused about the rules. :Liz: Kenneth Well, it was nice of you to let him keep his job. :Jack: The Italians have a saying, Lemon. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." And although they've never won a war or mass-produced a decent car, in this area they are correct. In five years we'll all either be working for him... or dead by his hand. Pop Culture The speech Jack gives to Kenneth at the cast/crew poker game is a parody of Anthony Hopkins' (as Hannibal Lector) speech to Jodie Foster (as Clarice Starling) about her humble beginning in the 1991 film Silence of the Lambs. Silence of the Lambs: You know what you look like to me, with your good bag and your cheap shoes? You look like a rube. A well scrubbed, hustling rube with a little taste. Good nutrition's given you some length of bone, but you're not more than one generation from poor white trash, are you, Agent Starling? And that accent you've tried so desperately to shed: pure West Virginia. What is your father, dear? Is he a coal miner? Does he stink of the lamp? You know how quickly the boys found you... all those tedious sticky fumblings in the back seats of cars... while you could only dream of getting out... getting anywhere... getting all the way to the FBI. 30 Rock: Little Kenneth Ellen Parcell from Stone Mountain, Georgia. Growing up in your mama's tract house, dreaming of working on a TV show, dreaming of making it all the way to the N-B-C. You come a long way, haven't you, Kenneth Ellen, with your cheap loafers and your page jacket. But you'll always be a pig farmer's son, boy, cuz I smell fried baloney all over you. Notes It is revealed in this episode that Kenneth's middle name is Ellen. Frank wears three different trucker hats that read "Extra Sausage," "Joystick Master," and "Double Cheese." Cast This episode doesn't have a cast listing yet. Please add one! Starring * Tina Fey - Liz Lemon * Alec Baldwin - Jack Donaghy * Tracy Morgan - Tracy Jordan * Jack McBrayer - Kenneth Parcell * Judah Friedlander - Frank Rossitano * Scott Adsit - Pete Hornberger Guest Starring Co-Starring * Keith Powell - James "Toofer" Spurlock * Katrina Bowden - Cerie * John Lutz - Lutz * Maulik Pancholy - Jonathan * Kevin Brown - Dot Com * Grizz Chapman - Grizz * Teddy Coluca - Stage Manager * Lonny Ross - Josh Girard External Links This episode doesn't have external links yet. Please add one! References Category:Episodes